1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachable spectacle accessory mounting device for attaching an attachable spectacle accessory to spectacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an attachable spectacle accessory is attached to spectacles using magnetic power. As shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) NO. 09-101489, the spectacles and the spectacle accessory have endpieces which are provided with attractive portions formed from a permanent magnet or magnetic material. The attractive portions of the spectacle accessory are attracted to the attractive portions of the spectacles by magnetic power, so that the spectacle accessory is attached to the spectacles. But in this structure the spectacles and the spectacle accessory have many parts so that it is not easy to fabricate.
Namely, it is preferable that the spectacles for attaching a spectacle accessory have the same structure as that of ordinary glasses in order to decrease the number of parts. Therefore, it is suggested that spectacles should be provided with a bridge made of a magnetic material, and the spectacle accessory should be provided with a connecting member which bridges a pair of the lenses, and the connecting member which has a magnet should be attached to the bridge of the spectacles by magnetic power. But in this structure, the magnet may not be connected to a predetermined place on the bridge, because the magnet is attracted to anyplace on the bridge. Further, undesirably the spectacle accessory can easily come off the spectacles, if the spectacles are pushed slightly because the spectacle accessory is not securely attached to the spectacles.